gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Knows Best
Welcome to Family Knows Best! And now, here's your host, JOSH YAWN! Two families of four compete in a series of games of stunts & questions. Gameplay Two families compete in a series of rounds of competition which challenges their brains, bodies and abilities to work together. There are noticeable differences between the gameplay of both seasons: Season 1 Round 1 In the first round, both teams played a stunt. Whichever team completed the stunt first won 25 points, and a chance to answer a question related to the stunt (similar to Fun House) for either 15 or 30 points, depending on how risky a family was in going for points. If correct, the family earned the points. If wrong, and they went for 15 points, nothing happened, but if they went for 30, those points went to the other family. Round 2 (Bucket List) Representatives from both families were asked a question, and alternated giving answers. A correct answer added more goop to the family's bucket. A wrong answer meant the list was over, and a new question was asked. The first family to dump the goop onto the person seated under their bucket won 25 points, with another question to be answered, and the same rules applying as the previous round. Round 3 Round 3 was 90 seconds (1:30) of rapid-fire questions, with teams buzzing in to guess. A correct answer earned 30 points, while a wrong answer gave the opposing family a chance to answer. The family with the most points won the game and a bonus prize, while the runners-up left with gift certificates. If the game ended in a tie, one last question was asked, and the family who buzzed-in first with the right answer won. Bonus Round (Family Tree) In the bonus round, Yawn asked up to ten questions, but the family had to only get six right within 60 seconds to win. Every two correct answers earned a prize. If the family member playing couldn't figure out the correct answer, he/she could nominate another member (by saying "name knows best") to answer, with the timer stopping. Season 2 This season was played in a tournament format. NOTE: When families start at zero, the zeroes are represented by a slash. Round 1 In the first round, each family plays alone in a stunt. 10 points are earned each time the stunt is completed. The family which completes the stunt the most times receives a bonus 20 points. Round 2 (Bucket List) Two kids (one from each team) each stand behind a station with a series of words on them, while one adult from each team sits below The One Ton Goop Scoop (a station with a giant bucket at the top that dispenses blue goop). Host Josh reads a statement to which one of the words on the kids' station is the correct answer. When the statement is read, the kids' job is to search for the correct word. As soon as one of them finds it, he/she can run over to his/her respective buzzer, hit it and showed his/her answer to a member of the "Blue Crew." If it's correct, the team earns 20 points and one step closer to getting the adult messy. But if the word is not correct, the opponent gets a chance to steal. Each correct answer is worth 20 points and the first kid to get three correct answers gets a 40 point bonus (for a total of 100 points) and gets to dump the goop on the adult's head. The adult in the Bucket List round has been mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles and grandparents. Round 3 (Q5) Five multiple choice questions are asked to both families. Each one has three possible answers, only one of which is correct. The families simultaneously choose which answer is the correct answer. Each correct answer is worth 30 points for a possible grand total of 150 points. The third question is considered the "Star Power Question" in which a celebrity or celebrities both ask the question and announce the answer, but not before wishing the teams good luck. Most of the celebrity questions were shot on location in Nashville, TN under the guidance of executive producer Adam Wurtzel. Round 4 (Family Tree Face-Off) In the final round called "The Family Tree Face-Off," two family members stand behind an arrow-shaped podium with buzzers. These players are known as "Deciders." They cannot answer any of the questions asked in this round. When a question is asked, the first deciding player to buzz-in gets to nominate a family member from his/her team, (simply by saying "insert name knows best,") at which point the chosen family member gets to answer the question. A correct answer wins the question, but an incorrect answer credits the question to the opposing family. Before starting the round, both families' scores are erased. At this point, the family's goal is to answer correctly/win a set number of questions. The family in the lead going into the final round needs to answer/win three questions, while the trailing family needs to answer/win five questions. The first family to complete their contract by answering all of their designated questions wins the game. NOTE: In the event a family's one away from winning, that family must answer the question correctly as they cannot win by default. Should a member of the trailing family miss a question while the opposing family is going for the game, the question is just thrown out and a new one is asked. Blue Crew Jessica Galmor Bryan Gay Family Trainers Jessica Cherry Luis Hall-Valdez Links Official Site Facebook Page YouTube Videos Season 2 Premiere S02E02 S02E03 S02E04 (Last Preliminary Game) (featuring Bill Anderson) S02E05 (First Semifinal Game) S02E06 (Second Semifinal Game) S02E07 (Grand Championship) Category:Regional Category:Texas Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Family Game Category:Shows currently in production Category:2012 premieres